Inappropriate Behavior
by gloominati
Summary: Nirena Farryn readily accepted her latest mission from Modryn Oreyn, even if it was off the Fighter's Guild books. But she had no idea how much unofficial business the two of them would be conducting... Rated M for romping. First in a series.


**Author's Note:** This is my first fic and I appreciate constructive criticism, so please read & review! This story takes place directly after the Azani Blackheart quest for the Fighter's Guild and takes liberties with the progression of the game after that. ;) Nirena Farryn is an original character; all other characters and elements of _Elder Scrolls: Oblivion_ are property of Bethesda.

* * *

I glanced over at Oreyn as we made our way out of the now-lifeless ruins of Atatar. This was the first time he had ever accompanied me on a mission, and I felt I had done myself justice in front of him. He looked a little rough from our battle, but proud. His perpetually scowling face was brightened by a slight smile at the corners of his mouth and a glow in his eyes that could only come from such a satisfying victory. His hand strayed to the pocket where he carried the traitor Azani Blackheart's ring, and his smile broadened. He savored the taste of retribution.

"Your wounds are still bleeding, sir," I said, breaking the silence. "Let me heal you." Without waiting for a reply, I cast my strongest spell of Convalescence and watched him breathe an involuntary sigh of relief.

"My wounds will heal themselves, thank you," he said gruffly. But already he was moving easier.

I smiled to myself. It was obvious from the first time I met Modryn Oreyn that he was the orneriest Dunmer in Cyrodiil, besides myself. I had only known him a couple of months, since I first joined the Fighter's Guild, but as I had quickly advanced through the ranks he had begun to show respect and even a bit of admiration for me. I was reliable, a fast learner, and most importantly, an excellent fighter. That didn't stop him from losing patience with me if I asked too many questions, but I knew he trusted my abilities, and that was all I could ask for. Besides, he was efficient and dedicated, and I looked up to him for that. His prickly temperament had even become somewhat endearing over time.

And, I had to admit, he was rather handsome for a mer his age.

"You did good work today, Nirena," Oreyn said unexpectedly. He looked thoughtful. "I think you've proven yourself enough to be promoted to Warder of the Fighter's Guild." He smiled approvingly at me as we passed through Atatar's doors into the twilight.

"Thank you, sir." I instinctively straightened myself up, only to cringe back with a low hiss as a searing pain in my side reminded me why I had been slouching. I cast a healing spell on myself and felt the pain recede.

"Are you all right?" Oreyn asked sharply.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, but quickly lowered it. "I'll be fine, sir. Just a wound I had temporarily forgotten about."

"Oh. All right, then." Before he turned away I thought I saw in his face a hint of…was it concern? Relief? I couldn't help smiling to myself. He was pretty tough when it came to his own wounds, but it was nice to know he cared even a little about my own well-being. Sometimes it was easy to feel like my only worth to my guild superiors was as a sword wielded by a strong arm, detached from any sense of myself as a person.

I paused. _But what does it matter if he shows concern for me?_ I thought. _He probably just wants to make sure I'm capable of carrying on in my next battle. _I felt a flutter in my stomach and chastised myself immediately. _What's the matter with you? Don't be stupid enough to think you're anything other than a guildmate to him. What difference would it make, anyway? He's your superior! You're supposed to be a professional! You've gone too long without food or rest and your head is just cloudy, that's all._

As if in response, Oreyn stopped suddenly and pointed to an inn not far down the road. "Let's stop and rest for the night before we head back to Chorrol. We've been at it hard and we'll be useless if we're attacked on the road tonight. Besides, I could use a drink."

I nodded, and we made our way to the inn, which I could now see was called the Drunken Dragon. I tried to ignore the flush in my cheeks that had risen when Oreyn said _We've been at it hard._ Maybe after a meal and a good night's sleep, my mind would get out of the gutter.

I felt like driving a dagger into my forehead when the innkeeper informed us that there was only one room available—with one bed, of course.

"Are you serious?! This inn is in the middle of nowhere, surely you can't have that many travelers passing through tonight!" Oreyn shouted, as if there were anything the man could do about it.

"I'm sorry, Dunmer, but that's the only room we've got. All the others are taken." He grinned lewdly. "If it helps, I'll only charge you and your lady friend for the one bed."

The flash of our drawn weapons wiped the smirk off the innkeeper's face in an instant.

"We are comrades in the Fighter's Guild and you will show us respect," Oreyn growled. "We'll take the room, but you're quite right that we will only pay the single charge. And I'll not tolerate another dishonorable word from your mouth, ingrate."

"O-of course not, sir. I meant no offense, honest." The poor man gulped and hurriedly took the last room key from its hook on the wall. "H-here you go. Enjoy your stay."

Oreyn and I sheathed our weapons and he tossed a few coins on the counter with a look of disgust before we headed up the stairs to our room. His face was stony. Mine was flushed in anger and embarrassment. How dare that bastard imply that I was some harlot hired for the night?! Did he not _notice_ the more than one hundred pounds of Daedric armor I was wearing?! Or did he think Oreyn was just into that sort of thing...?

Despite my anger, I couldn't help chuckling at the mental images that thought conjured up. Oreyn cocked an eyebrow at me, and that did it. I started laughing and couldn't stop.

"What the blazes is the matter with you?!" Oreyn yelled as he opened the door to our room. I cackled louder and tears started running down my face. I stumbled into the room, dropped my helmet and gear on the floor, and fell down on the bed, laughing until I thought I might be sick.

I peered at Oreyn through my tears. He looked at me as if I'd gone mad. I snickered. "Did you see the innkeeper's face when we both drew our weapons?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. He tried to maintain his indignation, but I think the effort just made it that much harder to control himself. He snorted, then grinned, then finally let out a throaty laugh. It was enough to send me back over the edge.

"I can't believe he'd dare say such a thing!" Oreyn's annoyance was overwhelmed by his amusement. "And with you standing there in full armor! Better armor than mine, in fact! What, does he think it's some kind of bizarre—"

"—fetish?" we finished simultaneously. We dissolved into a fit of laughter until an angry pounding on the wall reminded us that other guests were trying to sleep.

As we snickered more quietly, I wiped the tears from my face and looked down at my armor. I suddenly realized how much I was looking forward to taking it off; it had practically attached itself to my skin, I'd spent so many days and nights in it. Then it occurred to me I didn't have much else to wear.

Oreyn seemed to have regained his composure, although he was still smiling. "I guess we should find something to eat and then get some rest. You take the bed. I'll throw my bedroll down on the floor."

"Why are you giving me the bed, sir? You outrank me, you should take it."

"Nonsense. I insist you take it. Besides, you claimed it when we came in."

"I fell on it, is more like it," I smiled. "But, if you'll forgive me saying so, I think you're giving it to me because I'm a woman. I thought you would be past niceties like that since we've shed blood in battle together."

He lifted his chin and peered down at me sternly. "You are an admirable fighter and I consider you an equal in every respect, Nirena. Can't I extend a bit of courtesy to you without you accusing me of sexism?"

I felt that damn warmth in my cheeks again—and an extra heartbeat in my chest. _An equal in every respect?_ I didn't realize he thought _that_ highly of me. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean…well, thank you," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," he said stiffly. He removed his mace and pack and placed them on the floor, then spread out his bedroll while I turned back the covers on the bed. I fussed with the pillow, wondering how I could strip practically naked in front of my boss in the most professional and nonchalant way possible, when he spoke.

"I'm going to buy some wine and food from the buffoon downstairs. Are you hungry?"

I stifled a stomach growl in response. "Yes, sir. Some bread and meat would be good, and cheese, and mead if he has it."

Oreyn smiled at my show of appetite. "I'm sure he does. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." He paused for a split second after those last words and I could have sworn his cheeks grew a little darker, but I must have been imagining things. He was too professional to mix business and pleasure even if he were inclined to do so with me, which I assured myself he wasn't. His only interest was in the guild, and besides, he said he thought of me as an equal. I was equally strong, equally skilled in combat, and equally filthy and stinking after a long day of fighting in a stuffy ruin. No, Fighter's Guild members didn't pursue their "equals" in their off time.

When the door had closed behind him, I removed my boots and the rest of my armor, noticing the thick calluses on my feet, the chafed areas on my body where the cuirass still rubbed the wrong way despite my prowess with heavy armor. I found a pitcher of water and a basin on the dresser and quickly wiped myself down with a wet cloth. It would take more than that to get my blood-stained skin clean, but at least it was an improvement. I rummaged through my pack for something decent to wear to bed, and near the very bottom I found a musty robe I had picked up at some point. It would have to do—I didn't make a habit of carrying nightgowns around with me.

By the time Oreyn returned, I had changed into the relatively clean robe and found a comb to drag through my hair. I felt oddly self-conscious, not just because I thought Oreyn might have given me a subtle once-over as he entered the room, but because I was so unused to sharing a room with someone; a tiny room at that. I was used to a filthy bedroll on the floor of a cave or in an abandoned camp. It had been a long time since I had even slept in the guild quarters. I took my rest at odd times in odd places, and most days, I didn't sleep at all.

I also often forgot to eat, so when I saw that Oreyn had brought a loaf of bread accompanied by roast venison and cheese, I was surprised at how ravenous I felt. He had even bought a couple bottles of mead and Tamika's West Weald wine.

"Wow, you went for the best," I said, nodding at the wine.

"Yes, well, the innkeeper was still feeling remorseful about his slip-up earlier, so he offered me the wine for half price," he said with a sly smile. "Of course, I only paid a third."

I smirked and took the plate of food he offered me. I gulped it down in what felt like 30 seconds and then started on the mead. Less potent than wine, but still strong enough to take the edge off a long, nerve-wracking day. I savored the honey-sweet flavor.

I was so engrossed in my dinner that I didn't notice Oreyn's movements until I heard his cuirass clank onto the floor. Without thinking, I glanced over and found myself staring at his dark, well-muscled chest. He was just as sweaty and filthy as I had been before I wiped myself down. He had removed his greaves and was unlacing his leather pants when he noticed my gaze and looked up. I turned around quickly just as his eyes met mine, heat rising in my cheeks. Pretending there was something very interesting on the label of my mead, I said, "There's some water and a cloth on the dresser, if you want to, uh, get cleaned up." I took an orc-sized swig of my drink.

"Hm," he muttered. He went back to undressing as I studiously examined a knot in the boards of the opposite wall. _Get over yourself,_ I scolded mentally. _He's the guild Champion, for gods' sakes! And you're only spending the night together because the inn had only one empty room. You're not even sharing a bed. You're only thinking this way because you're tired, you've been fighting all day, and it's been ages since the last time you—no, no, NO._ I stopped myself right there and emptied the bottle of mead down my throat. _You're a trained warrior! Control yourself!_

Oreyn had apparently finished undressing and found a pair of clean but threadbare breeches to wear for the night. I wondered briefly if the breeches were only for my benefit, as my robe was for his. On the rare occasions when I slept in a private room, I would normally go to bed naked, especially this time of year. I shook my head and cursed mentally. Gods, my internal dialogue was only getting worse. I really needed to sleep.

Oreyn had crossed the room to the dresser and begun bathing himself the same way I had. His back was to me, and against my better judgment I indulged my senses for a while, admiring the movements of his body as he rubbed the slightly dripping cloth over every exposed inch of his skin, periodically rinsing the cloth with clean water. I blamed the mead for the images that popped into my head of Oreyn lowering his naked body into a full-size tub, the water steaming, he uttering a sigh of pleasure. Maybe I murmured my enjoyment out loud, or maybe he just had eyes in the back of his head, but he startled me out of my fantasies by saying coolly, "Is something the matter, Nirena?"

I jumped. My face burned. "Hm? No, what do you mean?" I cursed myself again. I had done it now. The way he spoke without even turning his head, I knew that somehow he knew I was watching him.

"I thought I heard you say something," he answered. Again with that coolness in his voice, and without turning to look at me. Yes, he definitely knew. Damn! But what was he going to do about it? Would he let it go, or would he reprimand me for behaving inappropriately on an assignment, official or not? I chugged from my second bottle of mead and then wished I hadn't. With my nerves already shot, even the weak drink was making my legs feel tingly, and I was sitting down! It just added insult to injury; on any other night I could drink a Nord under the table.

I blinked hard, trying to clear my head, and decided the best course of action was to just go to sleep. Maybe in the morning my embarrassment would seem like a bad dream, and Oreyn would have forgotten the whole thing. I sat what was left of the mead on the bedside table and noticed that Oreyn had gotten pretty far into his bottle of wine already. It sat half-empty beside his armor on the floor.

I crawled halfway under the sheets and gave my pillow a good, hard punch to vent some frustration. I lay down on my side but immediately realized my mistake—I was staring right at Oreyn again as he dried himself with a clean cloth. Only this time it was even worse, because my eyes were right at the level of his…well, _package._ He wasn't _frighteningly_ endowed, but I couldn't help noticing a rather impressive bulge beneath the flimsy material of his breeches. I blinked slowly, willing myself to look away. I moved my eyes up his body, intending to turn away but finding myself stubbornly staring at his firm stomach, his chest and arms lithely muscled from swinging his mace, his lips set in an unreadable line, his eyes…his scarlet eyes staring back at me, a dangerous flame burning in them.

I sat straight up in the bed and opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, sir," I blurted. Just talking, not thinking. "I didn't mean to stare. I'm just tired, and I wasn't thinking about where I was looking, and then I saw you standing there and I couldn't look away, and…" My stomach turned over as I let the words spill out of my mouth, powerless to take back their meaning. I had really done it now. Impropriety, disrespect of a superior, maybe even harassment—charges strong enough to knock me down a couple ranks, if not kick me out of the guild altogether. I braced myself for his fury.

"Why are you apologizing?"

I looked back at him, startled. "What?"

"I said, why are you apologizing?" he repeated in that same unreadable tone. His voice was cool, but his gaze was piercing. If he wasn't angry, then why was he staring at me so fiercely?

"I just…I thought I should apologize. For behaving inappropriately. It won't happen again."

Oreyn stepped toward the bed and rested one knee on the mattress as he leaned in close to my face.

"I'll tell you when you're behaving inappropriately, Warder," he whispered. A jolt of electricity shot from my head to my toes and back again. My breath caught in my chest, but just as I wrapped my mind around his implication, he closed his eyes with a scowl and turned away, returning to lean over the dresser across the room.

"Sir?" _Now what?_

"I'm sorry, Nirena," he said huskily. "I…I'm the one who's behaving inappropriately. I'm your superior; I should not abuse that position. I normally have more self-control than this…" He straightened up and turned to face me, his chin raised slightly. "We should go to bed…we should rest, I mean. There's no need to speak of this again." He strode over to his bedroll on the floor and lowered himself quickly, blowing out the candle on the table as he did so.

The candle on the other side of the room still burned, and I was too stunned to move to blow it out. It cast a flickering glow around the room. My heart was beating loudly. _He_ was being inappropriate? Then he must be thinking the same thing I had been since we got to this inn. Maybe it had been just as long since he had taken a woman to bed as it had been since I'd taken anyone. But I couldn't believe he was attracted to me—not that I thought I was undesirable, but in my experience men weren't attracted to women they had fought with, especially women who fought harder than they themselves did. It's hard to stop thinking about your lover chopping the head off a goblin when you'd like to think of her as a delicate maiden. But maybe Oreyn was different. Maybe he _wanted_ a woman who he admired as much in battle as in bed. If he did, then I felt no arrogance in thinking I was a rare gem to him. And though he was cocky and churlish, I found him intoxicating. Why should we waste this opportunity to get to know each other better?...

"Oreyn." I leaned over the side of the bed. He looked at me questioningly. I realized I had never called him by his name before. He had always been "Sir" to me.

"I was just thinking..." _(Thank the Nine for liquid courage...) _"We're not on an official assignment. Who's to tell us what's appropriate tonight?"

Oreyn stared hard at me. I could tell he was considering my words deeply because he lost control of himself enough for his eyes to roam over my body, imagining what it might look like under the tattered gray robe. Then his attention returned to my face, his red Dunmer eyes meeting mine. Then he smiled an unexpectedly seductive smile.

"You're right, Nirena." Somehow my name sounded different than it ever had before. There was a heat in his voice that made it clear we were no longer comrades at arms, not for the moment. He stood and moved toward me, lowering himself onto the bed on his hands and knees and crouching over me like a panther. He leaned in just inches from my lips and asked, in a manner simultaneously courteous and vulgar, "Will you share your bed with me tonight?"

My blood pounded in my veins, especially between my legs. I stared into his eyes, matching the intensity of his gaze. "I thought you'd never ask," I murmured.

I no longer cared if I was blushing or staring. I caressed his cheek before pulling him firmly toward me and pressing my lips against his. His mouth was warm, surprisingly soft, and as hungry as my own. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and felt it entangle with his. His tongue reached deeper as he pushed me gently down on the bed, our mouths locked together, our hands eager to explore. I stroked his face, then his powerful shoulders, then the smooth length of his back. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his pants and teasingly ran them around the circumference of his waist before bringing them back to his perfect ass. My hands wandered underneath his linen breeches and I felt the curve of his buttocks, felt his muscles tense and relax as he shifted his weight on top of me. He was magnificent, powerful, beautiful. And for tonight, he was mine.

His touch was gentle despite the roughness of his hands. He ran his fingers through my hair, damp with fresh sweat, and smiled as if that pleased him. He reached down with one hand and jerked open the knot in the braided cord that held my robe loosely closed. He paused as I sucked in a breath in anticipation, and I pressed my hips upward against his to tell him not to stop. His hand slipped beneath my robe and found its way slowly to my breast. He made an appreciative sound as he fondled my soft flesh, cupping my breast and gently pinching the nipple between his fingers, twisting one way and then the other. I moaned softly and writhed beneath him, feeling his erection pushing delightfully against me. I grasped the waistband of his breeches and slid them down just enough to free his beautiful cock.

I caressed him with my fingers, and his murmur became a moan as I closed one hand around his cock and stroked it firmly. I varied the position of my hands, first with my fingers stroking the underside while my thumb massaged the head, then turning over the other way, then back again, swirling my hand around his manhood like a velvety riptide.

Oreyn pulled his mouth away from mine as he gasped in pleasure, nearly forgetting his attentions on me, I was so distracting him. He pulled himself away long enough to shed his breeches, kicking them away on the floor. He fully undid the cord at my waist and spread my robe open, revealing more of my indigo skin. I sat up and shrugged off the robe, letting it fall back on the bed beneath me. Oreyn stared for a moment, his eyes on fire with lust as he surveyed my muscular, battle-sculpted body. I was built for fighting and it showed, but I had my share of womanly curves. Our Dunmer skin was two shades of the same color, his a murky teal and mine more like the blue of monkshood. I admired his primal form, his lean muscles defined by constant use. His skin showed numerous scars, as did mine, healed almost to invisibility but not quite. His hair, cut into that ridiculous yet charming mohawk, was disheveled and drooping in different directions. Somehow that excited me more—that visible evidence that he was letting down his guard, relinquishing control, and letting himself go wild with me.

I smiled, silently inviting him to touch as well as look. He returned the smile as he again lowered himself onto the bed beside me, pressing one leg between the two of mine and caressing my body with his. His hand traced the line of my body from head nearly to toe, following the curve of my hips and thighs, then traveling back up to squeeze my shapely ass. I rolled onto my side to face him and wrapped my leg around his hips, pulling him closer to me, feeling him quiver with lust.

I reached down and felt his erection throbbing, begging to be inside me. I stroked him roughly, then guided his cock between my legs and into my wet cunt.

He gasped as he instinctively thrust forward, burying his cock inside me. I was so wet that he slid in like silk, and I, too, gasped in pleasure. I thrust my hips against his and squirmed, delighting in the feel of his cock inside me. He bent his head and nibbled my neck where it met my shoulders, causing me to wiggle even more. His hand grasped my ass as he began thrusting into me, each of us balancing on one side as we faced each other, our bodies locked so tightly together we could almost forget they were separate.

He released my neck and gently rolled me onto my back, shifting himself into a more efficient position between my legs. He grasped one of my legs in each hand and brought them up to rest unbent against his chest. He grinned at my flexibility as he leaned forward, bending my legs back toward my chest, and again slid inside me, going deeper even than before. I held my breath as he plunged inside me, but I felt him hold back just enough to avoid going painfully deep. His cock massaged a spot behind my clit, somehow making it feel like I was being fucked from inside and out. I threw my head back on the pillow, groaning in ecstasy as he thrust in and out. He held my legs firmly against his chest for leverage while my own hands found my breasts. I fondled myself, feeling how supple my own flesh was, rolling my nipples between my fingers.

Oreyn's thrusts became more insistent and I looked up into his face. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his blazing eyes devoured the sight of me enjoying my own body as we enjoyed each other's. I began to rock myself back on my tailbone in time with his movements, taking him deeper inside me while controlling his thrust. His eyes rolled back and closed as his mouth opened in ecstasy, small moans escaping from his lips with every thrust. My legs, held close together by Oreyn's hands, created a delicious vice around my clit. I was euphoric as I watched his beautiful body moving perfectly in harmony with mine. His breath began to quicken just as I felt myself reach the verge of orgasm. I continued fondling my breasts while I rocked back and forth, forgetting everything else in the world but the two of us. My heart pounded in my chest and I moaned aloud as I came, and Oreyn did as well, his cock filling my tightening cunt with cum, his moan something closer to a feverish war cry. He continued thrusting until he felt me go limp, my body spent.

We both breathed harder than we ever had in battle, our breaths deep and quick, nearly in unison. Oreyn kissed my calf and rubbed his cheek against it tenderly before gently lowering my legs to the bed on either side of him. My muscles trembled in exhaustion, and I saw his did too as he pulled out of me and moved to lay beside me. Our cum dripped out of me like honeyed cream, and I briefly wondered who would be unlucky enough to clean up our mess the next day. I giggled, turning my head to smile at Oreyn. To my surprise, he was smiling too as he gazed at my face. I was so used to his sour expression that maybe I had expected it to return as soon as we finished our extracurricular activities. But there was something about the way he looked at me now, a look of serene contentment. I had never seen him look that way before.

"You're beautiful, Nirena," he said simply, reaching out to touch my face. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek gently in his palm, then looked again into his dark red eyes. The blaze I had seen in them earlier was now quietly smoldering like lingering coals. It pleased me to see him satiated, so content, so completely exhausted from sharing such pleasure with me.

"We really must do this again sometime," I whispered.

Oreyn smiled, but then looked serious. "I...think you'll agree that it's best if the rest of the guild doesn't find out about this. Some of the other guild members might think you have an...unfair advantage," he said quietly. "That is, of course, if I'm not kicked out of the guild for leading you on this mission. But that doesn't mean I regret any of this, Nirena. Tonight has been…amazing. Incredible." He paused. "I've wanted a night like this with you for quite some time. And I wonder if there might be…potential for us beyond this."

"Are you saying I'm so good in bed that you'd like to invite me to dinner sometime?" I joked, and I think he actually blushed.

"I realize how I must sound. But believe me when I say I admire more about you than just your skill and your body. You push the limits, you fear nothing, and you do what must be done without hesitation. And yet, there's more to you than that. You can be playful and tender." He paused. "I've always sworn off pursuing any sort of relationship with another guild member. It may not be officially against the rules, but at my rank it's still…problematic, as you can imagine. But you fascinate me, Nirena. Perhaps…we have the potential to be something more."

I stared at him, considering his meaning. I knew I shouldn't take our encounter or his words too seriously, no matter how stubbornly my heart quivered in my chest at his implication. But he was right that we had...potential. I would never have dared to consider it before tonight, but now…was there any reason to hold back?

I smiled. As he said, I feared nothing.

"I had thought it was impossible for there to be anything more than business between us, before tonight. I felt ridiculous for even hoping that you might desire more than that from me. But now…I suppose things have changed."

Oreyn smiled and pulled me close to him. "Yes, I suppose they have."


End file.
